<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wild man's world by pheonix85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855408">wild man's world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheonix85/pseuds/pheonix85'>pheonix85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>suitemates verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, Kind of Sad Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Underage Drinking, an attempt was made, idek if this is gonna work but i need it for the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheonix85/pseuds/pheonix85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the summer of '89, Tony visits Rhodey on exercise at Edwards Air Force Base. Tony persuades him to go out and explore some of the spots out around town, and Rhodey meets a girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>suitemates verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wild man's world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you should probably read at least the first part of this series. </p><p>this story was actually kind of in the making pre-Captain Marvel's release. I really wanted to try and write a Rhodey romance with Carol after reading some of the comics, but didn't know how to make it fit with the MCU and Phase III, and so, honestly, the entire suitemates verse was created so I could do this lol. </p><p>Warnings are language, underage drinking (social drinking, too) and a 19-year-old Tony being kind of a creep lol (it killed me to do it). Title is from the song "Crazy on You" by Heart. also please have mercy on my attempt at a romance :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhodey wishes he had a camera for the moment Tony enters the barracks at Edwards Air Force Base.</p><p> </p><p>The sheer look of horror seeps into every aspect of his best friend’s expression. Tony’s mouth twists in disgust as he picks at the threadbare sheets on the bottom bunk bed Rhodey has informed him is his own. He frowns when he goes to open a drawer of the metal bedside table and has to pull three times to get it to unhitch. </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey receives a withering look and grins. “What did you think it was gonna be, the Four Seasons?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony has inherited his father’s talent for disdain and rolls his eyes, “Clearly not. But ugh, please tell me you get to at least decorate a little. Spruce it up at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only here for 6 weeks, Tones, I’m not even considered to be enlisted.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s perfect really. Tony clearly doesn’t need the money but Rhodes almost wants to wager a night's stay for a couple of bucks just to see the kid squirm.</p><p> </p><p>Tony climbs up to the unclaimed top bunk in two strides and grimaces as he settles on the mattress with a blanched look. “I better not catch something up here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re already playing fast and loose with that one after our little trip for spring break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we want to bring up Spring Break, do we?” </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey rolls his eyes, “Whatever you think happened did <em>not</em> happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm, keep with the party line.” Tony winks at him, leaning forward. “So what are we doing this weekend? I’m making it my personal mission to spring you from this hovel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to be back Sunday night,” Rhodey warns.</p><p> </p><p>Tony throws his hands up. “Easy to do. Let's…” He grins. “Let's hit the sunset strip. I’m buying, whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re 19.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. So?” </p><p> </p><p>“You want to go out in L.A. With a fake ID. You. The son of one of the richest men in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony scoffs, “Well, when you put it that way…”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a game to you, isn’t it?” Rhodey’s eyes narrow. “You know that while you’ll be fine, they might just arrest me for providing alcohol to a minor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, doubtful, the alcohol is <em>inside</em> the bar,” Tony grins. “What? Come on, don’t you want to see who I can get past?"</p><p> </p><p>“No one, Tony. The answer is no one, the only reason they’re going to let you in is that you always slip the bouncer a 50.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever gets the job done.” The younger man throws his legs over the edge of the top bunk and jumps down. “You should let me talk to my dad, get him to pull a few strings and get you some nicer accommodations…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Tony,” Rhodey shakes his head. “Calling in favors will do nothing for me, stop trying to get people thinking I want special treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Tony sniffs, a derisive look on his face. He shakes a hand, looking back at the setup distastefully. "But when you get tetanus, I don't want to hear about it."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Heart</em> is blaring through the speakers. The bar smells like cigarettes and cheap beer, and there’s a haze that settles around head level; Rhodes's eyes are stinging when he enters and they both wince until they find a booth and slide in.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason we’re at this townie dive instead of out on Sunset?” Tony whines, gesturing to a waitress on the other side of the bar. Rhodes is only half listening, surveying the scene.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a decent amount of people there, though it’s still considered early and he expects it will fill up. </p><p> </p><p>There are countless photos of planes and men in flight suits adorning the walls, model jets hung from the ceiling, and various other military accouterments decorating the bar. The bar is mostly full of other men, a fact that will soon drive Tony to needle him to let them go try somewhere else, but Rhodey is excited by the place. </p><p> </p><p>Rhodes has heard a few guys mention this place, in the passing of the halls over the past few weeks. It’s where the flyboys hang out, run by an old pilot who retired 15 years ago. Karaoke, cheap pitchers, and decent enough food, he doesn’t think it’ll necessarily be a bad thing if he can manage to be seen there.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe my best friend ends up being a military dude,” Tony scoffs, shaking his head. “Years of my dad talking about nothing but that Rogers guy, and then I go and do the same damn thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“How will you ever survive?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gives him a twisted, affectionate smile and winks at him before he leans back, raising a hand to beckon a waitress. Rhodey rolls his eyes as someone obliges, coming over and taking an order for a bucket of beer before she leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t wave over someone like that,” Rhodes chides, once she is gone. “It’s rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tip her well,” Tony responds blithely. He nods over to a pair of women in the corner, both wearing bomber jackets with patches patterning them. “They’re cute.” </p><p> </p><p>“And probably wearing their boyfriend’s jackets,” Rhodes deadpans. “Can’t you just relax for a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m relaxed,” Tony rejoins, leaning back with a grin. “I’m just <em>bored</em>. Are you gonna do something or are you just gonna sit here like you’re a retiree?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the last time I go anywhere with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony shakes his head at the empty threat, scooting towards the edge of the booth and pushing up onto his feet. He swaggers over to the two women with the irrepressible confidence that comes with his status and gives the shorter dark-haired woman a charming grin and starts to small talk with them. Rhodey sees the blonde glance over Tony’s head towards their booth with a skeptical look, meeting her friend's gaze for a moment before rolling her eyes and giving a slight nod. Before he knows it, they’re following him over to their booth.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey holds back a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Rhodey, buddy, old pal,” Tony is grinning at him like he’s won a bet. “Let me introduce Maria and Carol.” </p><p> </p><p>“He promised us free beer,” The blonde—-Carol—-pipes in. </p><p> </p><p>“The waitress is bringing some.”</p><p> </p><p>Maria is sliding into his side of the booth opposite of where Tony has already sat down, scooting to make room for Carol. Rhodey raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Your guys aren’t gonna come after us for this, yeah?” Rhodey asks, trying to lighten the mood. The women immediately stiffen. Carol slides into Tony’s side of the booth, eyes narrowing at Rhodes. </p><p> </p><p>“This is <em>my</em> flight jacket.” There’s a degree of steel in her voice and Rhodey immediately regrets the assumption. He immediately opens his mouth to apologize but Maria next to him shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, dude, just admit you were wrong and let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was going to—-” Rhodey clamps down, and nods. “It’s a really nice jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>Carol smiles at him tightly. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>They fall into small talk, which Tony drives. He explains why he’s there, visiting his friend, staying at Edwards. The women let him know they’re also working out of the base and touch on a few of the buildings they have in common, and the waitress eventually brings the beer, which breaks the tension just a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you gotten to go up yet?” Maria asks, sipping at her drink. Rhodey shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“They said I might get a chance towards the end of the summer,” He tells her. “But I’m not gonna set my heart on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get there,” Carol chimes in, watching him with a slatted gaze. She nods in Tony’s direction. “Especially if you’re friends with <em>that</em> one.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gives her a withering look, making a noise. “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know exactly what it means, Mr. Stark,” Carol replies with a little grin. “You think we don’t know who you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be arrogant if I said I do?” Tony leers back, taking a sip of his beer. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure arrogance is far beneath you,” Maria says, faux sagely. </p><p> </p><p>Tony turns his attention to his friend and gives him an overexaggerated pout. “Rhodey, they’re being mean to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t thrive in conflict,” Rhodey dryly rejoinders. He focuses back on Carol. “You guys stationed at Edwards then, or are you on your way somewhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Been here for a year or so. Special project.” She answers, clipped but not unfriendly. She grabs a bottle from the bucket and pops it open, taking a swig. “We get to go up almost every day. I’d try and be modest, but it’s actually a real fucking blast.”</p><p> </p><p>Maria is grinning at her from the side and Carol just laughs as they clink the necks of their bottle together. “Hm, I'm not sure modest is the way I'd ever describe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, I'm blushing.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey watches the two women volley back and forth across the table, he and Tony seemingly near forgotten. Tony is still mock pouting, picking at the damp label of his beer bottle, and Rhodey nudges him under the table a little, giving him a raised brow look. Tony rolls his eyes and straightens in his seat; he’s the one that invited them over, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you guys come here a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>The two women stop mid-banter and look over at him, and surprisingly enough, it’s Carol who smiles big, and sets down her beer, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, um, it’s owned by a retired fighter pilot, hence---” She gestures around at all the decor and shrugs. “And they have karaoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh, Rhodey here loves karaoke,” Tony begins, a twinkle in his eye. “Let me tell you about this time in Miami…”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh uh uh, let’s um, let’s not,” Rhodey said, shaking his head, but he can’t help but smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Perks of being friends with a rich kid?” Carol asks, borderline caustic, and somehow, it rubs Rhodey a little the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony’s the smartest person I’ve ever met,” Rhodes corrects. “And he’s my best friend.” He smiles at the younger man out of the corner of his eye. “The fact that he drags me to all of these parties is a perk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw honey bear, I knew you loved me,” Tony pipes in fondly. Turning his attention to Carol, he shrugs. “I get it though, I know my reputation precedes me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t trying to be shitty, I’m sorry.” She apologies, sort of. “Heard a lot of things about your dad though, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, he’s a piece of work for sure,” Tony concedes, taking a deep drag of his beer and pointing the bottleneck at her. “I have a whole host of stories for you if you’re interested.”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t necessarily say yes, but both of them relax back and grab their drinks, listening as he begins to list out a few of Howard’s less than stellar moments. Rhodey watches them both as Tony regales the tales, a little buzzed at this point, but not to the point of embarrassing himself. Rhodes watches as Carol’s face softens in the dim light of the bar, understanding lining her features. </p><p> </p><p>Rhodes is, not for the first or last time, so grateful for his mother and father.</p><p> </p><p>Once Tony trails on to another topic, his flirty side coming on strong once more, Carol smiles a little and pushes up out off the bench of the booth, excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Maria rises as well, claiming it’s a moment for a round of tequila and she’s buying; when Tony opens his mouth to insist he take care of it, she silences him with a look and he grins wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I do love a woman who takes charge of things.”</p><p> </p><p>Maria laughs at him. “Oh no, honey, this is the wrong tree you’re barking after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maria’s not really on the market," Carol interjects with a smirk. "Mostly ‘cause she’s taken herself off of it. She has a 4-year-old.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what, mom’s don’t deserve a little love?” Tony asks with a leer. Rhodey gives him a dull, unencouraging look but Tony still grins. “C’mon now…”</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer my flings above the legal limit,” Maria says with a wink and walks away with Carol, each peeling off to where they need to go, leaving Tony pouting at the table as Rhodey laughs at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s age discrimination,” He mutters under his breath, then glares up at Rhodey under his lashes. “This is boring. C’mon, let’s go to Sunset. I’m 0 for 2 here and I don’t see that getting any better considering the other clientele.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey rolls his eyes, “Snob.”</p><p> </p><p>“High standards.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least let them come back so we can say goodnight,” Rhodey offers. “Then we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s eyes narrow as he sits for a moment, looking over at the bar and then back at Rhodey. He leans back in his seat and the corner of his mouth twitches. “Which one?"</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one do you think is cute?” Tony tilts his head. “You hate places like this, you hate being out at all, so yeah, maybe you don’t want to go to the Strip but…” Tony tilts his head. “You like one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” Rhodey says quickly. “We just met them, what are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm,” Tony sits back, a small smile finding its way there. “It’s Carol, isn’t it? You always liked the ball busters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Rhodey hisses, glaring at him. The women are heading back towards them, Carol helping with the drinks, and it’s only then that he realizes, once he’s spoken the warning, that Tony might actually be right. He feels his cheeks warm. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope you guys are in the mood for some Cuervo!” Carol says with a smile, placing the shots in front of them before sliding in next to Rhodes. Maria takes the opposite side, giving Tony a playful bump and he laughs, leaning over and rubbing shoulders, even if she's made it clear nothing is going to happen. They take the drink and Rhodes reels, coughing a little, and Carol peers over at him, a little smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You gonna make it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rhodey and Jos<em>é</em> had a run-in a few months ago and the tequila won." Tony pipes in.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, I've had those nights," Carol says, wrinkling her nose. "Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," Rhodey insists with a shrug. "It's no big, I like tequila. Do you guys do this a lot though?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, <em>no,</em>" Maria says with a scoff. "Hangovers with a toddler are mmm, <em>not great."</em></p><p> </p><p>At that, Rhodey smiles. "I have a nephew who's 3, I can totally see that. What's your kid's name?"</p><p> </p><p>Maria proceeds to gush about her daughter, Monica, and Carol chimes in every now and then with a grin Rhodey recognizes himself, being an uncle. It becomes more clear these two are as close as he and Tony; it's been a nice surprise meeting them. The two women end up nursing one more beer before announcing they have to get back home, that they have an early morning but they thank the guys for hanging out and buying the drinks. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re at Edwards usually, so maybe we’ll see you around. Stop by Hangar H, say hi if you can," Maria tells Rhodes with a nod. She turns to Tony, a smile on her face. “You get home safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ll be back before he leaves, we’ll find you guys here if we can. It was lovely to meet you both.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony waits until their gone to turn back to Rhodes, a knowing grin on his face. Rhodey braces for the teasing but Tony just takes one last long drink of his beer, setting it on the table with a loud thwack.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Duckie, <em>now </em>can we go to Sunset?"</p><hr/><p>Rhodes finds himself on the flight line only a few weeks later. There’s some sort of cutting edge project that is exploring the possibility of light-speed travel their CO has heard about and, the surprise of all surprises, Maria and Carol appear, dressed in their flight suits, standing next to fighter jets.</p><p> </p><p>There’s another woman, older than the two of them with hair that is almost white. She introduces herself as Dr. Lawson when begins to explain that she leads a team experimenting with cutting edge technology, a precursor to something that could be light-speed travel. Rhodey hopes his mouth isn’t hanging open as he watches the crew mingle. He sees Maria and Carol laughing, walking towards Lawson, and saying a few things. The instructor’s brow rises and she shrugs and nods, and Carol and Maria are on their way.</p><p> </p><p>There are 6 of them, ROTC cadets standing there on the hot asphalt of the flight line. Lawson walks to the center of the floor and smiles at all of them, clasping her hands behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“The pilots have discussed amongst themselves, some of whom have only gotten their first chance to fly through this very program and have <em>decided</em> to invite you all on ride alongs during maneuvers today if you’re up for it.”</p><p> </p><p>The cadets exchange nervous glances down the line, all trying to downplay their eagerness to get in the seats. When they’ve all agreed, Rhodey lets his gaze wander back over to the two pilots he knows, only to find Carol grinning at him. She heads over as he meets her gaze, settling in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest</p><p> </p><p>“Told you you’d get a chance to go up.” She says, tilting her head. “You think you can handle it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’ll find out,” He replies with a small smile. “Please tell me my idiot best friend didn’t have something to do with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, it was all Maria and I. When we saw your name on the list of the cadet group we thought we might as well give it a try with Lawson. She was surprisingly cool about it, so,” Carol shrugs. “Here you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey feels his face warm and he lifts his head a little with a smile. He starts to follow her when she turns but she stops and grins, then shakes her head, pointing to the felt-lined board at the edge of the hangar.</p><p> </p><p>“Flight assignments are posted there. Spoiler alert---Maria is taking you up.” Her smile widens. “Make sure you hold on tight.”</p><p> </p><p>He tries to ignore that he feels disappointed, finding it curious as he watches her go. Rhodey isn’t inexperienced by any means when it comes to women, but Carol feels strangely unapproachable and yet like there is something <em>there</em>, all at the same time. He’d enjoyed her dry sense of humor that night at the bar and admired the undercurrent of tenacity, her unapologetic ambition when it came to piloting. </p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>. He’s gone and gotten himself a crush.</p><p> </p><p>When the time comes, he climbs up into the fighter jet behind Maria Rambeau, carefully following the directions when it came to their regulators. She tells him to prepare for the G-Force pressure during take-off; he's not completely unfamiliar with any of this, he’s spent time in simulators during training, but he also knows they're nothing like the real thing. While he may have been a little nervous, he can't shake the thread of excitement thrumming in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t exaggerating either. He focuses on his breathing as the plane lifts off the ground, eyes widening as he’s pressed back against the seat. Maria is chatting with the air traffic controllers in the tower at the edge of the flight line through all of it, and he tries to focus, wants to remember everything. </p><p> </p><p>At one point, the jet level’s out and everything starts to feel less intense. He can see Maria shift in the seat in front of him, hears a click as she dislodges her regulator.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing, Rhodes, you still awake back there?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes him a moment to figure out how to do the same but he answers, fumbling over his words. “Yeah, yeah I....it’s good, this is really good.”</p><p> </p><p>Maria laughs. “Okay, good. Don’t go throwing up and ruining my upholstery now.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s kind enough to warn him before she pulls any extreme moves, pulling on the stick to take them straight back into a loop, later a corkscrew and finally a dive that has him gripping his hands into his thighs until readjusts and takes them back up.</p><p> </p><p>“So you think you can handle this?” She asks once more, and he can practically see the eyebrow-raising on her forehead. He’s trembling a little but he grins behind his mask and nods to himself, just a small bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” He says softly. “I definitely think I can get used to this.”</p><p> </p><p>Towards the end of the flight, she takes him out towards the mountain range for their final loop around, far away from the rest of the squadron. It feels like they are cruising flat, even though he’s still pressed against the back of the seat. He’s looking out the glass of the cockpit, admiring the view, when Maria pipes in, completely unprompted.</p><p> </p><p>“She likes you, you know,” Maria tells him, sounding like she has a grin on her face. “Thinks you’re cute. Not a lot of guys I can say that about.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey flushes, a response lodging in his throat. Maria must sense his nerves because she laughs softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let her intimidate you, she’s not as tough as she looks.” She pauses. “Well, actually...she is; but I don’t think you’ll have a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes gets through the remainder of the flight without throwing up, which is more than he can say for a couple of the folks in their group. It’s the first time he’s been up in one. He’d known it would be different than the simulators but how different is indescribable. As soon as the wheels touch the ground, he wants to go right back up.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” Maria says, unprompted when she rises from her seat to exit the jet. She has to see the look on his face, the wonder and awe as he stares up at her, and the jet from the ground. “It’s something.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s amazing.” </p><p> </p><p>They all go for a drink, which turns into several more. Maria begs off, saying she has to pick her daughter up at the sitter, but Carol convinces him to stay out a little longer before returning to his place at Edwards. She asks him if he wants to take a ride with her and she throws him an extra motorbike helmet and tells him to hold on. She stares at him from the front of the bike while he puts it on as if she’s waiting for him to say something, and only grins when he climbs on behind her. She grabs his arms and hooks them around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“This was a test. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs at him.</p><p> </p><p>They tear down a strip where there’s nothing to see but desert for miles. The sun goes down over the emptiness, painting the sky pinks and oranges and purples that leave him speechless. Usually, he’s in a city for this, and the light of the buildings blocks the views but for here, there’s nothing except the moon and the burgeoning starscape and the deep, infinite blue.</p><p> </p><p>She takes him to a set of large, flat rocks and without preamble, climbs up onto one, 6 or 8 feet above the ground. He follows suit, just a little slower, and they lay on their backs as the stars begin to twinkle to life and Carol starts to point out constellations. He finds it all interesting; it's not nearly as engrossing for him as it seems to be for her, but he's happy to listen to her continue as long as she wants to.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Carol asks with a smile. “You wouldn’t want to go to space?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes laughs, deep and rough from his chest. “Uh. Maybe, I guess? It could be cool but... I think there’s plenty of flying to do down here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe for you,” She says, staring wistfully up the inky black sky. “I wouldn’t even be allowed if not for Dr. Lawson. I’m lucky she picked me.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure luck has much to do with it after what I saw today.” He says with a smile. “What’s her deal, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Carol shrugs. “She’s a little odd. But she’s goddamn brilliant, and we get to fly under her, so that’s everything.” She smiles softly. “I’ve learned a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to change,” He insists. “Enlistment numbers are down, they need qualified pilots. With this training…”</p><p> </p><p>“That is the idea,” Carol notes wistfully. “We just gotta see if it pans out.”</p><p> </p><p>He's not sure what it is about her but she's making him laugh and she's smart and she's brave, independent, seems to have her own way of moving through the world. Maybe it says something about him, the way he only really seems to seek people just out of reach. </p><p> </p><p>She was free. She wasn’t trying to catch him, she wanted to be around him because she actually liked <em>him</em>, he wasn’t sure she’d entertain it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for, newbie?” She whispers playfully once they get to her place, a small cabin in the middle of the desert. She’s grinning at him, the light from the moon and the curtains in her room casting shadows on her face. “Kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>So he does.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of the weekends he has together. During the week they meet at the bar and they dance to the music on the jukebox and Carol <em>almost</em> gets him drunk enough to sing “Danger Zone” one night but he chickens out of it at the last minute.</p><p> </p><p>She and Maria swear they’ll never let him live it down.</p><p> </p><p>Tony visits again towards the end of Rhodes's tenure there. He <em>says</em> it’s because he wants to help him get back to Cambridge for their last year, but the leery grins he sends to his friend when they’re at the bar makes Rhodey roll his eyes. Carol’s the closest he’s come to a real girlfriend since Tony has known him, though Rhodes has been insistent this is not a long term thing. </p><p> </p><p>Tony finally persuades Maria to give him a dance, and she laughs and shakes her head when he attempts to flirt with her, kissing her on the hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a charmer, that is for sure,” Is all she allows, but she kisses him on the cheek back once, just to be nice.</p><p> </p><p>The day before he leaves, Carol takes him back out to the rocks formation they first hung out. This time, he makes it up first and helps her up and they stare up at the sky and he asks her things, more than he did before---what her dream assignment would be, what she likes to fly the most...does she want to go to the moon or somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“Wherever they’ll let me. The final frontier,” She says with a smile. She rolls onto her side, propping herself on her elbow. “Listen. I’m not much for...serious stuff. And I know you’re gonna be in Cambridge but…”</p><p> </p><p>He kisses her. “I’ll call you.” He says into her lips. “We’ll keep in touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey can feel her smile against his mouth, and she kisses him lightly once more, “That’s all I wanted to know.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The call comes in September, a few weeks after senior year has begun. </p><p> </p><p>Rhodey and Tony are actually on their way out to some seasonal event; it’s school-sponsored, but there’s a kegger down the road after with a bonfire and Tony hasn’t shut up about it all week. There’s some girl in his graduate class that he has absolutely zero chance with and Rhodey actually can’t wait to watch him make a fool of himself trying to convince her to give him a try.</p><p> </p><p>Tony is upstairs, singing along with the radio as he gets ready when Rhodes comes down to the landing of the house and sees the red light on their answering machine blinking. It’s interesting, cause he swears he didn’t hear the phone ring from upstairs, but he shrugs to himself, walking over to check on it.</p><p> </p><p>The area code on the caller ID indicates it’s from southern California, and Rhodes feels like an ass for missing it. He presses play almost immediately, impatiently waiting through the introduction of the automated voice to the call. His heart falls when he hears not Carol’s voice, ringing through the speakers, but Maria's. His breath catches when it cracks as she starts.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, you…” Maria’s voice on the answering machine is shaking. “Look, I need you to call me. There’s been a...Carol, she---.” Her voice breaks off into a sob. “I don’t want to do this on a goddamn machine. You need to call me back right away.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how long he stands there, staring at the machine, but eventually Tony finds him staring at the machine without a word. When he presses the replay button, he watches his friends face, then places a hand on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you call her back yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodes can only shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Rhodey,” Tony tells him quietly. “She sounded...I think you need to call her now.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I can’t,</em> he wants to say. Because of the way Maria sounds, it’s bad, it can’t be anything but bad, especially because Carol and Rhodey weren’t much of anything. And Rhodey thinks, if I don’t call, I don’t have to know. It won’t be real then. The summer, it can just be ours, be what it was, and only that alone. </p><p> </p><p>But Rhodey doesn’t know how and he looks up at Tony, gaze half empty. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to call her?” Tony asks gently, eyes soft with concern. And Rhodey nods. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a buzzing in Rhodes's ears. He feels a little ridiculous. He and Carol hadn’t even been really serious; it had been a summer fling, they’d seen each other a few times a week and they’d gone out to dinner and he’d stayed at her place, but there was no guarantee they’d be stationed near each other and Carol wasn’t the type to settle down, he could tell. But, he worries, this is different. </p><p> </p><p>Tony is holding out the phone. He’s exchanged a couple of words with her and his face...it’s fallen, stricken and Rhodes shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t…” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not doing it alone. I’m here.” He extends the phone. “But you gotta talk to her, she’s....” Tony presses his lips together. “She needs to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>He can feel Tony watching him the whole time. Maria is calm and deliberate, her voice steady until she gets to the very end, only cracking when she tells him, <em>the crash site was basically vaporized when the engine exploded and there are no remains.</em></p><p> </p><p>Rhodes reaches out to grab onto the back of the couch, his legs beginning to tingle and he closes his eyes. He feels a set of hands at his side, maneuvering him to sit, taking the phone from him. </p><p> </p><p>“Maria?” Tony’s voice sounds far away and muffled, and Rhodes briefly wonders if he’s going into some kind of shock. “Yeah he’s...he’s processing.” He pauses, nods a little. “I will. I’ll have him call you when it settles. I’m... I’m so sorry, Maria.” Tony’s chin drops to his chest, closing his eyes. “No, yeah, I’ll make sure he’s taken care of. Thank you for calling.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony hangs up the phone and they sit in silence for a while. Rhodey’s head is in a fog. He talked with Carol two weeks ago, she was fine, everything was fine and now…</p><p> </p><p>He’ll never talk with her again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Vaporized</em>. How in the hell was that even possible?</p><p> </p><p>“I, um…” Tony clears his throat, but Rhodes still doesn’t lookup. “Do you want to…”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey shakes his head, cutting Tony off. He doesn’t want to talk about it, he doesn’t even really want to think about it he just needs to distract himself. He presses up off the couch to stand. “The bonfire…”</p><p> </p><p>“There will be other bonfires,” Tony says firmly, pushing him back onto the couch. “Look. We’re going to….” Tony breathes out through his nose, pressing his lips together in thought. “Okay. Okay. This is what we’re going to do.”</p><p> </p><p>And he starts to ramble, in the way that Tony does when he’s approaching a problem. And that’s a little irritating because Rhodey’s not a <em>problem</em>. This isn’t that big of a deal. He’ll deal with it, just like he deals with everything else. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a babysitter.” Rhodey snaps. “And I can handle a goddamn bonfire.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony stops in mid-sentence. His mouth snaps shut and he crosses his arms, pushing the sleeves of the raglan he’s wearing up towards his elbows. Rhodey feels oddly scrutinized; he’s not a fan of feeling like one of Tony’s projects, but suddenly the kid rolls his eyes and shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” He says rather dramatically. “You got me. I don’t want to go. With the mosquitos and the cold, and that one dude, you know the one who threw up on you a few weeks ago at the pizza place? He’s supposed to be there, you really want to put yourself in that situation again?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey is watching him evenly, curious if Tony thinks this is actually working but when he attempts to muster up a rebuttal, he finds he can’t summon the energy. So he sighs, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you wanna do, Tones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what <em>I</em> want to do,” Tony says, strolling over to the counter for his wallet. “Is to go get a pizza, some beer and maybe a couple of movies, something funny or maybe the new Indy movie? But I’m totally not gonna do that unless you’re up for it.” He pauses, slipping his keys and his wallet in his jeans, and Rhodey doesn’t miss the thinly veiled concern in his gaze. “So are you up for it, honey bear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Rhodey replies with a scoff. “But yeah. A movie is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony says a few other things that come in fuzzy for him before he leaves. There’s only one liquor store that allows Tony to get away with the fake ID he uses and it’s across town so Rhodey knows he has about a half-hour before the kid gets back. </p><p> </p><p>He finds himself in the shower, somewhat numbly wondering how he got there. There’s an ache in his chest like he can’t breathe and he closes his eyes as the water runs over his face; he focuses on breathing, in and out, even and deep. When he climbs out and towels off, he hears Tony return and gets dressed in track pants and a ratty old shirt before joining him.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey lumbers down into the living room with all the enthusiasm of someone with a dentist appointment and he hates the way Tony’s face lights up---it’s the look of someone who is trying to be overly supportive and it makes Rhodey shift under his gaze. He avoids looking at him as he walks to the couch and sits carefully, doing his best to pretend nothing is amiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tony springs into action. He starts talking about some woman at the grocery store and her kids who were making a scene. He sets out a beer for each of them, brings Rhodey a slice of pizza on a paper plate, and some napkins and he sets up the movie, all while very animatedly describing the antics of the 6-year-old who scaled an endcap and almost brought down a pyramid of toilet paper.</p><p> </p><p>“...I mean, really, when all was said and done, it was actually kind of impressive but the kid is definitely never going back to whatever it was that gave him that type of strength and dexterity.” Tony finishes, biting into his slice. He leans back against the couch and presses play on the remote to start the movie.</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey hasn’t touched his food or the beer. He sits and watches, zoned out as the John Williams score fills the room. A young Indiana Jones is on horseback as the movie opens and they watch in silence though both of them don’t seem that immersed in it. They stay silent for a good 20 minutes until there’s a lull in the action. Without turning to look at him, Tony speaks, sipping at his drink. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey licks his lips, never taking his eyes off the television. He lets it distract him, tries not to think of that last night on the rocks. The beer sits untouched, his mind fuzzy and away, and he can't help but realize he's so glad he's not at that bonfire, trying to pretend everything is alright. He settles back against the couch with a deep sigh, swallowing hard and clearing his throat before answering. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. So am I.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i want to thank anyone who has commented or kudos in the last few months on the earlier fics in this series, cause you made me remember how much i enjoyed writing this. i can guarantee there will be at least 2 more stories in this series---they are both mostly written; one will take place before IM1, a couple years after this piece and the other is a post-Endgame, four chaptered piece that i have like 15k words for already so i'm gonna finish it if it kills me. so keep a look out if you like the series!</p><p> </p><p>thanks again everyone :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>